Their new adventure
by TheBaudelaireOrphan
Summary: The Baudelaires go to a new home, go to school,meet new people and meet an old enemy. If you would like to read these things, read them if you must.I kidnapped Klaus so he can do reviews so if you have any thing to say to him or me please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me this was the first story I had written so I'm posting it it's not that good but yeah any way here it is

**Disclaimer**:I don't own ASOUE

The Baudelaires did not have a home but they did find a abandoned house that no one knew about...well that's what they thought. It was a cold night and they were trying to get to sleep.

"Violet, do you think it feels like the day Mr Poe came and told us about well..are parents death"Klaus said breaking silence

"maybe..."Violet replied

"hmm..can you get to sleep I can't"Klaus asked

"well why do you think I'm awake"Violet told him

there was a bit of silence but then Violet spoke

"I have an idea"Violet said tying her hair up with her ribbon

While Klaus watched Violet got up out of her bed and gathered lots of things, brought them back to the bed and created a little thing it had a sheet on the back and with the things she gathered created a sign that said The Baudelaires on strings, got Klaus' head light and shone it on the sign, the words The Baudelaires created a shadow saying the same thing on the sheet.

They were all lying down in the middle bed (originally Klaus' bed) and by the time the light burned out they were all fast asleep

* * *

Soon they were woken by someone talking Violet knew at once who it was and sat up in her bed

"Mr. Poe is that you?"Violet asked the man. He turned around to see who had said that by this time Klaus and Sunny were up too

"Baudelaires is that really you?"Mr. Poe said pushing his glasses back up from his nose and coughing into his handkerchief

"yes,why are you here"Violet asked

"ah well you see were going to knock this house down,say are you living here?"Mr. Poe replied

"yes"Violet said

"well then we'll have to get you out of here as fast as possible"Mr. Poe was saying, quite quickly

"ok then how about tomorrow morning"Violet suggested

"of course then,say I have the perfect family for you"Mr. Poe said

"great, we'll get ready first thing then"Violet told him

then Klaus burst out "WHAT,Violet no I'm not leaving its just like when our parents died every time Mr Poe comes something bad always happens,any ways I don't want more stupid guardians so.......UGHH"

"Klaus I'm sorry but we do have to move on sometimes,anyway we've gotten on without our parents so far so how about a fresh start"Violet said calmly

"Violet.."Klaus said, he sounded annoyed and he flopped down on the bed

"Klaus,Klaus I'm sorry please forgive me"Violet said hoping he would respond but he didn't he just lay on the bed with his eye's closed trying not to listen

"well,I'm sure he'll be better in the morning hmm"Mr. Poe told Violet trying to cheer her up but to her it sounded like he was saying that Klaus was ill and he was soon going to be better,she nodded in agreement as Mr. Poe walked away and down the stairs then she settled down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Going to a new Home

* * *

It was the morning and Violet was getting everything ready with a little help from Sunny and Klaus, well he didn't want to get out of bed so he did nothing. As Violet was packing the last of her important things she heard a _BEEP BEEP _come from out side and some one shout 'are you ready' so she picked up everything and left for Mr. Poe

* * *

"where's Klaus?"Mr. Poe asked putting the bags and things into to boot of his car

"he's not coming but he might decide to come later"Violet answered

"oh well then we might have to go for a bit of a drive then"Mr. Poe suggested

"yeah"Violet agreed and off they went in the car to go around the neighborhood

* * *

While they were driving Klaus was up, sitting on a chair thinking

_what was I thinking Violet was right I should at least give it a try anyway I don't want to be crushed,I hope they come back _Klaus thought and sighed , he then looked at the clock how much time had gone by he got off the chair went down stairs and wandered out side

He was walking back and fourth with his hands in his pockets and a last Mr. Poe's car pulled up,Violet jumped out the car

"Klaus, finally are you coming"Violet asked hopefully

"yeah I'm sorry"Klaus replied and smiled

and they all got back into the car going to their new home.

When they reached their destination Mr. Poe once again pulled up his car and they all stepped out of it to meet their new guardians, a woman with very short slightly curly brown hair (about the same age as Justice Strauss,though it's not) came out of the house and greeted them

"hello you must be the Baudelaires please come in"the woman said

Violet, Klaus and Sunny stood there confused but then they went in, Mr. Poe was about to go in his car when the woman spoke

"oh, Mr. Poe would you like to come in?"she asked

"no,I must be on my way"Mr. Poe answered

"oh right then.....not even for some tea"she asked again

"well I suppose I could I mean I'm not in a rush"Mr. Poe said changing his mind and coughing into his handkerchief

"thought not goodbye"she said going inside

Mr. Poe coughed and said goodbye and went in his car and drove away. The woman closed her door and went into the living room where the Baudelaires were sitting on the sofa looking quite scared

"well that got him out of the way now tell me about yourselves"the woman asked the three children looking worried on the sofa,Violet finally spoke

"I'm Violet I like to..make things sort of inventing?"Violet told her

"Claus?"

"Klaus actually(even though you can't tell the difference in the words Klaus and Claus, Klaus was strange he could)anyway I like to read"

"great, but we don't really have many books in the house but I'm sure I could find some me and my husband don't really read,um.. how about Sunny?"

"bite!"sunny said

"sunny likes to bite things"Violet translated

"well thank you and I almost forgot to introduce myself I'm Julie"Julie told them "I'll show you to your room, come on"She said getting up and gesturing to them to follow her up stairs, they followed Julie up the stairs to their new bedroom

Once they were in the bedroom they saw a bunk bed a wardrobe and some shelves

"I know It's bad but It will be better when you settle in more"she admitted

"If we stay here"Klaus muttered under his breath, Violet nudged him

"well?"Julie asked

"thanks this will do fine"Violet answered setting her suit case on the floor

Julie smiled and went down stairs, they moved further in the room,Violet sat down on the bottom bunk

"well....which bunk do you want to sleep on?"Violet wondered looking at Klaus

"top It'll be easier if you and sunny slept on the bottom"Klaus told her while putting his suit case on the top bunk and climbing up himself

"O.K then"Violet said "well lets unpack" so they started to unpack and put every thing away

* * *

"Dinners ready"Julie called to them, they rushed down stairs and went into the kitchen in the kitchen they saw a table with pasta, a vase with flowers in and of course cutlery to eat the food

"well then sit down"Julie told them, Violet nodded and half smiled as did Klaus and they sat down Julie putting sunny in the baby seat

"someone told me that you like making pasta so I decided making it for you"Julie said sitting down herself

"thanks"Violet once again half smiled and she started eating,Klaus had already started eating

"mmm...this is really good"Klaus complimented her food

"Thanks its an old family recipe"Julie thanked Klaus

"your welcome"he said smiling

When it was time for the three Baudelaires to go to sleep,they thanked their new guardian and walked up stairs and went to bed

"urr... Violet?"Klaus wondered

"yeah"Violet said

"isn't it school tomorrow?"Klaus asked

"oh great"Violet replied putting her head in her hands

"well let's not think about it for now until tomorrow"Violet said trying not to make her and Klaus worry

"O.K, night Sunny"Klaus said looking down at her from the top bunk

"Nkav"Sunny said to him meaning something "Night Klaus hope you sleep well,night Violet"

"Goodnight sunny and you too Klaus"Violet said to them, and last but not least Klaus said goodnight and they all went to sleep.

* * *

right O.K. umm....REVIEW! and don't ask me how they knew about school


	3. Chapter 3:Going to school

**Here's the next chapter**

It was morning and the three children woke up and got ready for school(not sunny of course), they went down stairs and got breakfast (and yay it was pancakes!)

"mmm..this is almost as delicious as your puttanessca"Klaus once again complimented her food

"my what?"she said as if she was totally ignoring him

"I said this is almost as good as your _pasta_"Klaus re-said getting quite annoyed

"thank you"she smiled

"yum"Sunny said which probably meant "Klaus is right these pancakes are delicious"

"oh look at the time isn't it time for school?"Violet said

"ooh yes you should go ,bye"Julie told them

"bye"sunny said

"bye"Klaus and Violet said in unison and walked out the kitchen and soon the door

* * *

"Vi I am dreading school"Klaus was saying on their way

"me too the only thing I hope is that its not like prufrock prep"Violet told him

"yeah"Klaus agreed

* * *

When the two Baudelaire children got to school they saw that it was really big with thousands of people in

"here goes nothing"Klaus said as he and Violet walked in

"what do we do?"she said quietly

"I don't kn-"Klaus was saying but soon got cut off by a woman who came up to them

"you must be the Baudelaires follow me"the woman said they were about to say something but didn't have the chance as they had to follow this woman.

They walked up the stairs through some double doors and stopped halfway up the corridor where two teacher's were standing

"this is Miss Sapphire your teacher Klaus and this is Mr-"the woman got cut off by the man

"thank you but we can take it from here now,bye"the man said and the woman walked away

"I'm Mr Ryan and I'm your teacher Violet"Mr Ryan said

"thank you for getting her out of the way,Klaus come on we'll go in the class room"Miss Sapphire said open the door to the class room right next to them

"O.K see you later,Violet we are on the other side of the school"Mr Ryan told her and they walked off

**Klaus' time**

"where do I sit?"Klaus asked looking around the room

"anywhere I let my students sit were they want"Miss Sapphire told him, and he sat down on the nearest seat

"what was your old school like?"she wondered

"well..."Klaus began he was trying not to say about not going to school for a while "I went to a school called Prufrock prep school it was bad well that really explains it awful I-I mean bad"

"hmm I've never heard of that school"she said

"umm.....do you want to do something the bell won't go off yet so do want you want"she said turning around to go on the computer

"O.K"Klaus said pulling out one of his books that he brought

**Violet's time**

"well this is the class room"he said opening the door to it, they both walked in

"so how was you're old school, do you think it's as good as our school?"Mr Ryan asked

"it was bad I mean really bed but we met two nice people, I just hope this is as good as prufrock prep"Violet answered and trailed of

"what?"

"prufrock prep that's my old school"

"oh,well I think this _is_ going to be better than prurock prep"he told her

"thanks and it's prufrock"she corrected

"sorry"he replied and then the bell went

**Klaus' time**

the bell had just stopped and people were walking in, and as they walked past him Klaus heard people muttering stuff like_** oh that's a big book for baby**_ and _**oh look we've got a worm in our class a **__book__**worm. **_Once every one had sat down miss Sapphire began to speak

"O.K class settle down, this is our new student Klaus"she said pointing to Klaus, he looked up from his book and half smiled at them then looked up to miss Sapphire who was smiling and making a gesture as if to say "well introduce yourself then"Klaus got the message and said

"I'm ur.. Klaus Baudelaire and I well..like .... reading?"you can probably tell he was quite nervous because he was putting in ur...'s and well..'s and silence in

"thank you Klaus ,well we better do the register then"she said turning to the computer

**Violet's time **

The bell had just finished ringing and people were coming into the classroom and then sitting down at their own seats, Mr Ryan soon spoke

"right then this is our new student Violet and she is well ..there"he was saying pointing to her, unlike her brother she new at this instant it was her turn to talk

"I'm Violet, I'm 15 and I really like inventing things"she said this quite confidently

"good then, you might be good at the D.T ,design technology, classes well let's start the register"Mr Ryan said taking note that she liked inventing things.

so their day went on until lunch time were told each other what they did in their morning but even if you wanted to here about their day I'm sorry that I am not writing it because I do not want to bore you with Klaus' time and Violet's time over and over again so for now think it up in your heads

* * *

O.K. that was the chapter and I would like to thank LittleMissSunnyBaudelaire for the kind reviews who has written two great story's so please check them out!

LMSB:I know Sunny in the end could speak English fluently but y'know it's cute how she speaks different and stuff, you get muffins and cookies and stuff from tiddles

review!!!(also did you notice I like saying stuff?,stuff)


	4. Chapter 4:Going back home

**Here is the next chapter it's just continued**

* * *

Violet and Klaus walked home, they got to it and went upstairs to put their bags away

"so how was your day?"Violet asked Klaus

"terrible, everyone and I practically mean _everyone_ were making fun of me by calling me '_bookworm_' every time I walked past, I know I have been called that many times before but deep down it really hurts"he replied miserably

"I'm sorry Klaus,my day wasn't that great either and tomorrow you'll never know what I have to do, help fix the science teachers computer just because I said I liked inventing things doesn't mean I fix teachers computers"she sighed and sat on the bed

"if only we could get away from here"Klaus said, sitting next to Violet

"yeah, I know but Sunny seems to be having a good time"Violet said

"we'd better go"Violet said and they left for the door

* * *

"Hello children how was your day?"Julie asked when they entered the room

"It was great really really great"They both said

"Good and Klaus I've found some books for you some you can read them"Julie said

"Thanks great where are they?"Klaus asked as he kind of wanted to leave

"Upstairs in my husbands office you can go in there until he comes back O.K?"she answered "O.K"Klaus said and went upstairs

"Violet, would you like something to eat?"Julie asked

"Umm..sure what can I have?"Violet said "Anything"was the reply she got with a smile so Violet left for the kitchen, "And get something for Klaus"Julie called from the other room so Violet grabbed two peaches and left

* * *

"Hi, Klaus"

"Hi"Klaus said looking up from examining the books

"So do any of the books seem good?"Violet asked taking a closer look at them

"Well..no they are just story's"He said "Apart from this one on flowers but if I read that I'll probably look like a lunatic and if I even wanted to I would be one"

"Yeah but besides it's the thought that counts" "Yeah"Klaus agreed with a small smile

"Hello"a cute sounding voice came from the door, it was Sunny

"Hi Sunny did you get something to eat?"Violet said and Sunny shook her head(Me:hey that rhymes)so Violet gave Sunny her peach. Then they spent the rest their day reading a book on flowers, playing with Julie and refreshing their mind on inventing until it was time for bed.

* * *

That's the 4th chapter hope you liked it please review and you will get a free fanfiction pet (please look at profile for fanfiction pets)name provided!


	5. Chapter 5:Going to find something out

**Finally here's the chapter I've been quite busy so I didn't get the chance to update.**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own ASOUE:(

* * *

Today was thankfully not a a school day but the Baudelaires didn't know so Klaus and Violet got up and dressed leaving Sunny to lie in. Klaus was the first downstairs.

"Good morning Julie"he said as he sat at the table

"Oh good morning Klaus, why have you got your school things with you? It isn't school"Julie said "Well...."Klaus began feeling embarrassed

"We didn't know, it's my fault I thought it was"Violet said just coming into the room

"Oh well that's O.K, any way for breakfast I've made you bacon and eggs is that all right?" Julie asked "Yeah"Klaus and Violet said in unison as Julie served their breakfast.

Once they had finished they both went upstairs, Klaus went into Julies husbands office and Violet went to see Sunny to bring her downstairs, once she had brought Sunny downstairs she went to see Klaus with a book

"Oh, hey Violet"Klaus said as she walked in

"Hi, I was wondering if you could read this for me it's a drama book I need to read for school"Violet asked "Sure" Klaus said taking the book "It'll save me from being a lunatic reading a book on flowers, I know I like reading but this book is boring" Violet smiled and went into the other room leaving Klaus to read.

* * *

"Violet! Could you come down stairs please"Julie called upstairs and Violet came down

"Hi what is it?"Violet said wondering why she had to come down stairs

"I just got a phone call from someone called Miss Belle who is looking after orphans you know and wanted to say that the Quagmire triplets ,the orphans, are going to the same school"Julie explained "Wow really this is brilliant"she said smiling happily, hugging Julie and going upstairs. Violet went into the bedroom but had to go out again because Klaus was telling her to go where he was "Urr.. Violet you better come here" "Why what is it?"Violet asked

"I was looking through these drawers and-"Klaus was saying until Violet cut him off "You shouldn't be raking through the drawers!"

"But I found this........"Klaus trailed off holding up a piece of paper Violet could not believe her eyes, it was an identical piece of paper they found in Aunt Josephines house....

* * *

**WOW that was the storys shrotest chapter....Oh sorry umm...........Hi it's Klaus and I'm doing the reviews, right, Thank you to the only reviewer LittleMissSunnyBaudelaire! Tiddles the cat sitting next to me will be giving you a treat basket and the FFpet you were supposed to get last time! That is all apart from Review!!!!  
**


End file.
